<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soda's Girl by Hollywood_Hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777171">Soda's Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope'>Hollywood_Hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Cade has had a rough life. Her parents hate her and her brother. Socs beat her and her friends up constantly. She is trying to balance school and a job. The only good thing in her life is her brother and their gang of friends.<br/>Sodapop has had an okay life. His parents were kind people, but tragically died in a car wreck. He has an older brother and a little brother who fight constantly but he knows they still love each other. He has a gang of friends that he loves and will help in a fight any day. When his friends sister comes in beaten up worse than ever something sparks in him. Is it a deeper connection? Find out in this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny’s POV</p><hr/><p>     “Finn i’m heading to the Curtis place. You wanna come?” I asked my sister. She was in the kitchen with a mop and a bucket. Her long brown hair was thrown messily into a bun. Over her jeans and t-shirt she had an apron with a sprinkling of dust and flour.<br/>     “Johnny, you know mom and dad will be home soon and if I don’t finish cleaning I’m gonna get a beating or worse you will get one.” She sighed and stopped mopping. “Tell the boys I say hi for me okay?” I sighed and looked down kicking a beer bottle. “Johnny.” I heard her put the mop down. Soon she was standing in front of me. She put her hand on my chin and lifted my head up. “It’s gonna be okay Johnny. We’re gonna get our own place and never have to worry about anything besides our family. Our chosen family.” Not knowing what to say I pulled her into a hug. She hugged back quickly before getting back to work. “I’ll try and come by later. Depending on what mood the folks are in.” She smiled and picked up the mop again. <br/>I grabbed my jean jacket and my switchblade. “See ya later! <br/>     “Go have fun!” She called back.<br/>     “I’ll try!”<br/>     “Be safe!” She called. Man she was gonna be a good mom.<br/>     “Will do!” Before she said anything else I slammed the door shut. I made my way down the empty streets towards the Curtis house. As I was crossing by the empty lot, a nice blue chevy was following me. Well it would of been nice if it wasn’t filled with socs. <br/>      I tried to run. It was no use. They had me pinned in seconds. They pounded me. After maybe twenty punches the leader pulled out a blade. I tried to yell but nothing came out. I was too scared. He started with my cheek. Then my arm. To finish me off he slashed me in the leg. <br/>     “Take that ya filthy greaser,” the head soc said as he stood up off of my broken and scared body. “Let’s get out of here. I’m starving.” And with that they left. They left and I was all alone. In the middle of the abandoned lot. A good block and a half from the Curtis house. I could have yelled if I had the strength, but frankly I was too scared. Scared they were gonna come back and finish me. Scared no one would find me. Or if they did, not care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Finn’s POV</b>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>      I was almost done cleaning the place when the phone rang. I ran to get it hoping it was Johnny calling saying he’s staying the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hey Finn?” Darry. The oldest Curtis brother and my honorary older brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Hey Dar! What’s up?” I asked, enjoying this break of conversation. I’ve been working the past six hours cleaning the house. Johnny helped a little but he left about two hours ago to go meetup with the gang. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Well,” he sighed, “Johnny hasn’t showed up yet. He was supposed to be here by now. The boys were planning on going to the nightly double.” My throat tightened. “Have you seen him today?” I could barely make a sound to say yes. “You okay Finn?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Dar… He left to see y’all almost two hours ago.” My voice was quiet. Please tell me he walks in now. I hear yelling and shouting in the background. “Darry what’s happening?” No answer, just more panicked yelling. “Darry! Darrell! What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His voice was quiet. “Johnny got jumped. We’re-” I couldn’t hear anything else. My ears blocked out his voice. Not my Johnny. I slid down the wall. I heard my name yelled through the phone, but I couldn’t get myself to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Finn!” This time it wasn’t Darry. It was Soda. “Please talk to me. Are you okay?” Before I could answer the door slammed open. The two people that I share DNA with walked through the door. “Finn? What’s going on?” I tried to answer but my mother ripped the phone out of my hands. Dad grabbed me by my shirt collar and threw me across the room. I could hear Soda on the other line of the phone trying to talk to me. Mother threw an empty beer bottle at me, while father opened one and took a long sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “We leave for a long peaceful weekend and what do I come back to? You on the phone and the place a mess! What did you do? Invite boys over?” My father shouted before taking another long sip of his beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “You probably slept with those hoods that your brother hangs out with so much!” Mother yelled, throwing the phone at me. I was just out of reach of the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Finn stay with me! Tell me what’s going on!” Soda sounded like he was trying to keep his calm, but it wasn’t working. There was some scrambling on the other end, like the phone was being handed off or taken away from Soda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Father came in with a nice punch to my stomach. I called out in pain, which only made him angrier. Mother disappeared into their bedroom probably going to pass out from the drinks she had before she came home. The hits kept coming. After awhile he finally stopped and passed out drunk on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       I completely forgot about the phone as I was fading in and out of consciousness. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>